callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops 2
Is this announced already then? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 17:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. 17:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome :D Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 17:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lololo Medal of Honer 2 will be better because of better graphics. 17:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ofc Better grafics=better game. Tis proven by BF3 destroying ALL the other games. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) lolno Bad comapany 3 is gunna be better lulz. wut u talkin bout we all kno cod9 will be teh best 18:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) lulz u cod fanboy rage.jpg Made by Treyarch so nope.avi. Carb 0Stop Censorship 18:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :U silly trollster you[[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) UMAD mlg? Iron Wolf ? As you know there is a rumor. The future Call of Duty will may be named Iron Wolf and a picture (fake ?) is in Internet http://assets.fundoofun.com/video_pics/resize/video_call_of_duty_iron_wolf_leaked_1315206107.jpg. The story will may be about Viktor Reznov because his nickname is "The Wolf" (Volk's nickname is also "Wolf" but it's in the Modern Warfare series...) What do you about this ? Kalinine 18:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's just speculation at this point. 18:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course. It's not certain that is the future CoD Kalinine 18:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :That logo dosen't look very real to me, and I doubt they'd release it this early even if it was real. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 18:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :-I would love it if Reznov comes back! I also want to see the WWII weapons in multiplayer as well as modern weapons such as the AK-47, as Reznov used it during Vorkuta, and I bet the campaign would be awsome!I :hope Iron Wolf will be CoD9!Red Army cy 10:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :-everyone died in the series:CoD modernwarfare and black ops and World at war. :impossible.well almost everyone anyone :L96A1 NO SCOP3 19:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, many of "heroes" died in Modern Warfare series, World at War and Black Ops but a few survived... And Reznov is probably one of the survivor. Many indices in CIA Data System show that Reznov is alive but once again it's not sure, it's speculation. Kalinine 22:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Reznov is dead and buried. End of story. 22:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::"It's just the beginning" There are no proof that Reznov is dead, his certificate it may be a fake create to believe in his death, Hudson said "He's dead" but how does he know ? And don't forget John Trent. Kalinine 22:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Treyarch developers Should it be added that Treyarch are the developers yet? Or do we have to wait for them to tell us its Treyarch? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 13:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know for sure if it's Treyarch, so it's unknown as of now. 13:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Cod9 setting Lets see: World at war is set in World War II, Black Ops is set in the Vietnam war and cold war,so Cod9 might be set in the gulf war.... anyone agree? :Maybe they're going to surprise everyone by setting a game in the Korean war? Evil Tim 15:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::"Vietnam war and cold war", "gulf war", "Korean war", all cold war events guys :|. And based on the last game, I doubt we are going to get one setting. 17:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Like, you're Private Park or something? Even as a SKorean, nay. 00:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Future warfare plz. 17:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :What about future warfare? Are you talking Ghost Recon, or Killzone, and Halo? Gulf War? A reasonable time-era could be the Gulf War, because: 1) It's only about 25 years after BO, 2) They could keep Mason, considering he would only be about 57 during the Gulf War (Congratulations Mason, you're the new Reznov!), 3) It'd be a change of pace from fighting Russians, and 4) I get to use the damn C7. 22:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming they feature the Canadians, or indeed anyone other than the Americans, especially after what they did in Black Ops. 22:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :How is it reasonable that it takes place during the Gulf War? Its not like if Treyarch is going to make this. :And Raven's wing... do you having anything against Americans? Especially if its an great American game? Of course Treyarch feature only Americans as playable, but least they feature the Soviets in another mission. :: I don't have anything against Americans. I just prefer a bit of variety in PC's. 18:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Operation Charybdis ? Another time-era could be 10 years after the events of Black Ops in 1978 with Mason, Hudson, Weaver (and may be Woods or John Trent/Reznov) and Jonathan during the Operation Charybdis. It's a possible story. Kalinine 23:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that is actually very probable. BO intel related to Operation Charybdis and actual historical data means it could be at the right place at the right time to be with some African conflicts , that both the Soviet Union and the U.S.A are in. I truly believe this iswhat it is gonna be, and to be honest, I would love to see it. 03:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There has been rumors that Jonathan is Price. 22:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but it's in the French version of Black Ops so that's may be an error of translation... Or it's an Easter-Egg create by 3arc especially for the French Kalinine 22:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Call Of Duty: Black Ops: ? Story about Mason, How he became one of the S.O.G. , What happened before Op 40, and Special Ops, too :Interresting but not enough compared to the story of Mason after Black Ops. If we play Mason before Black Ops we know the events after the game (Black Ops) but if we play Mason after Black Ops it will be very interesting. What is the future of Mason ? What's happened after Black Ops ? :Before is good but after is better Kalinine 15:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Mason was a good character who needs expanding in a new game and I think sexy Sam Worthington did great work voicing him (even if he did have a funny accent). 19:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I totally agree with you. Mason is a great character and alos Sam Worthington is a good voice actor. His story before Black Ops will be good but after will be better. And why not a Call of Duty entirely about Mason : His life before BO, a movie/mision about BO and his life after BO (specially Operation Charybdis). Kalinine 20:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, Mason's a great char and all, but does this mean it'd have zombies in it? Because then I will NOT buy it. I mean, Spec Ops? Great. Survival? Not better, but still pretty cool. Zombies? Disgusting, not much interesting weapons other than wonder weapons, (Which are pretty da*n hard to get) bad story in my opinion, Tedious. (Kill zombie, repair window, buy instant revive, kill zombie, get nuke, repair window, buy Olympia or something out of wall, throw monkey, buy mystery box, teddy bear comes out, hit computer, kill zombie, repair window, die from 5 crawlers, use instant revive, kill zombie, get nuke, repair window, buy weapon, throw monkey, buy mystery box, Wunderwaffe DG2 comes out, ....And get killed by hellhound.) :::Point is, I'd rather only have campaign and spec ops rather than zombies. 01:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::u realize that if the game doesnt have zombies they would lose most of their fan base, and how can u not like zombies, ur ip starts with 115 and the time u wrote it was at 1:15 savageporkchops talk 01:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Treyarch? Equals not interested. At least for me, what do you guys think? I personally hated Black Ops with a passion, I tried to play it but almost everything about it bothered me, from the cod points system, to the sounds and feeling of the weapons and characters. It all felt.... Akward, and wierd to someone like me who was used to COD4 and the WW2 games... Also, the campaign felt to... James Bond, the rest of the games in the series always made you feel like you where part of a larger army, not some "Secret Agent", and thats where the feeling of the story fell short for me, it always felt like it was me and maybe 2 other people, where one person dying was enough to fail the mission, while the rest felt like you where part of a large group or unit, with people dying all around you, and it added to that feeling of realism and depth, like you where lucky to be surviving... --------- 18:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :MW3 online was down for me, I had to play something else. I tried BO multiplayer. I player it for about 10 minutes until I raged at lag, the weapons the enemies used, campers and lack of interesting weapons. At the same time. It this one is made by Treyarch, I won't buy it until I hear that it's a good game a while after it's released. 18:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Treyarch developing = 100% interested for me, their games are the best in the series IMO. If IW were developing I wouldn't be interested. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 19:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Treyarch make great campaigns imo, I've always liked their storylines. 20:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing in Black Ops was "James Bond". I got to fight with the US Military in Black Ops. Game between COD4 and MW2? It may be possible the COD9 will be about missions between COD4 and MW2. It will possibly include Operation Kingfish and many other ops. It will be interesting if that happens LRSS :I hope its not that, I want a treyarch game. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 16:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Sledgehammer put on their page that they're looking for help to design a "new FPS call of duty game".- 16:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps they're helping Treyarch? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 16:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Black Ops 2 Crossing mah fingers, or World at War 2?!??! Its about MW3 seeing as MW3 is WW3 so yeah genius. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I extremely doubt a WaW 2. 02:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :When it happens, you owe me munies [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Deal. It aint happin in. 02:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I no owe u nufin if it dont happen. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: 11:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::doing it wrong nub. Slowrider7 12:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)